Dragon Ball Fanon:Weekly Updates
Simply add your story below the header of the current week to have it appear on the weekly update. At least a chapter of your story must have been added at the latest, a week before the current week to qualify. If the story has not been updated within a week of the last Weekly Updates posting, it will be not be posted with the rest of the legitimate entries. PREVIOUS YEARS: *2013 *2014 *2015 *2016 *2017 =2018= Week of January 7 Dragon Ball Z: Heart of a Warrior - Chapter 6 by Steelspur111 The Big Brawl by Goku484 Week of January 14 Not a one! Week of January 21 Not a one! Week of January 28 Not a one! Week of February 4 Not a one! Week of February 11 Dragon Ball Z: Heart of a Warrior - Chapters 7-9 by Steelspur111 Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Genocide Escape saga - Chapter 7 by Hyper Zergling Week of February 18 Not a one! Week of February 25 Appetent Justice by KidVegeta Week of March 4 The Naptime Championships by KidVegeta Really Big Scary Monsters by KidVegeta Week of March 11 Old Nishi by KidVegeta He Needs Some Space Milk by KidVegeta Week of March 18 Filthy Monkeys by KidVegeta The Mortal Flaw by KidVegeta Week of March 25 Leap by KidVegeta Dyspo Sucks by KidVegeta Week of April 1 Not a one! Week of April 8 Not a one! Week of April 15 Not a one! Week of April 22 Not a one! Week of April 29 Not a one! Week of May 6 Not a one! Week of May 13 Not a one! Week of May 20 Not a one! Week of May 27 Not a one! Week of June 3 Not a one! Week of June 10 Not a one! Week of June 17 Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Genocide Escape saga - Chapter 8 by Hyper Zergling Week of June 24 (due to no update being posted the week before, all entrants from the week of June 17 are duplicated here) Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Genocide Escape saga - Chapter 8 by Hyper Zergling A Scar-Flash of Blue by KidVegeta Where Hope Goes by KidVegeta Absolution by KidVegeta Ctha'Naka by KidVegeta Week of July 1 Not a one! Week of July 8 Not a one! Week of July 15 Not a one! Week of July 22 Not a one! Week of July 29 The Royal Exception by KidVegeta Week of August 5 Mushin by KidVegeta Week of August 12 Not a one! Week of August 19 Not a one! Week of August 26 Not a one! Week of September 2 Not a one! Week of September 9 Doctor Piggyboy by KidVegeta Week of September 16 Not a one! Week of September 23 Not a one! Week of September 30 Not a one! Week of October 7 Not a one! Week of October 14 Not a one! Week of October 21 Not a one! Week of October 28 The Space Taco Bandit by KidVegeta Time Patrol Training Saga by Nkstjoa Category:Dragon Ball Fanon